To Live Again
by Shenna.Tenebris
Summary: When Arima Kishou opened his eyes, he was lying on a green field, clad in nothing but a loose white kimono, the chain on his chest was nowhere to be found, so was the shinigami.Is this the afterlife? He wondered. It looked just like the living world.No one knows him here, no one knows of the reaper of CCG.It's the perfect opportunity to start again. Live the way he wanted.
1. Prologue

**Loll, here I am with another fanfic. I don't know if I will be able to update fast with 4 fics up my sleeves. But I will try :').** **It was a few years ago when I read Bleach, so I don't remember much details, please tell me if I made any mistakes :v** **I don't own Tokyo Ghoul and Bleach!**

It was strange, death was strange.

The feeling of his soul leaving his body, it wasn't painful like he imagined, it was more like abandoning the heaviness of your limbs and muscles. If he had to compare, he would say it was like taking off a heavy coat that was weighing you down all day.

He felt weightless, but strangely, at the same time he felt solid, as if he could use his own hand to stab his stomach and it won't go through, solid just like a human body.

And Kishou did just that. True to his theory, his hand did not go through his abdomen, but he could feel the slight pain when human skin came in contact with force. He could feel pain.

Souls weren't like anything that he had read in books, at all. Apart from - well, being dead, and invisible to the living, he could not connect what he was currently experiencing with the afterlife that had been described in the books. He also noticed that there was a chain at the center of his chest.

First of all, he could not fly. He could go through objects, sure, Kishou had tested this theory by walking in the field and watching the flowers go through him, not swayed by his movement. Secondly, he could not teleport, that or he didn't know how to, perhaps he should ask other souls, if he had the luck to came by one. And thirdly, he could feel pain.

Now that he was dead, Kishou didn't know what to do. Death had been the release that he longed for, ever since he stepped into his twenties. But now Kishou was dead, and he felt lost again, not knowing where to go, what to do.

He watched on in silence at Haise - no, Kaneki Ken, screamed. The boy's scream of agony bounced off the walls, echoed through the underground of Cochlea, it was so loud. Kishou was sure that everyone in Cochlea could hear it.

He watched as Kaneki Ken and the children of squad zero mourned his death - Take came, he brought along the squad zero, they were here to help Kaneki Ken escape, per Kishou's order.

Kaneki Ken said his parting words, he recited Song Of The Old Ainu. Kishou didn't expected that, that was the poem Kaneki Ken recited back then at V14, when Kishou killed him.

"I was... Oh, so happy."

Kishou didn't know why, but his heart ached painfully at that.

Eventually, they went to escape, the forget-me-nots, Kishou's soul and his dead body were the only thing left.

The sound of silence was deafening, that's it, until the sound of sliding doors opening and quite footsteps echoed in the enormous space, breaking the ominous silence.

Kishou turned around, and was met with another - possibly, soul, because the man was looking straight at him. His clothing was quite strange, it was a black hakama with a white sash tied at his waist, the man was also carrying a katana with him.

"Oh good, you are still near your dead body. Most soul just left the scene after they died, makes it harder for us shinigamis to transfer them to the afterlife."

Kishou blinked. Us shinigamis? Transfer to the afterlife?

"Excuse me, can you explain the situation to me and may I ask who you are? I'm quite confused."

The man nodded, and proceeded to answer his question,"I am a shinigami, a shinigami's job is to judge and transfer souls to the Soul Society, where they will be spending their after life in and waiting for rebirth. If a soul stays too long on Earth, their chain - ", the man pointed to the chain at the center of his chest," - would start to perish, and when it's gone completely, the soul will become a tainted spirit that was called hollow. Hollows hunt on souls and humans alike, a shinigami's job is also to purge hollows and send them to the afterlife."

Kishou nodded, soaking in the information like a sponge, storing it somewhere in his brain. He felt some kind of irony here, a reaper being judged by another reaper.

But then again, Kishou was just human, he was no shinigami.

"In that case, please do your job immediately, I must be wasting your precious time."Kishou said, as much as he was curious about shinigamis and want to know everything about this kind, all the information will be useless anyway, as he will be heading to his afterlife right now.

The shinigami nodded and drew his sword, he tapped the hilt of the katana on Kishou's forehead.

Then it was all black.


	2. Chapter 1 (05-17 21:24:22)

When Arima Kishou regained consciousness, he felt ticklish. Like thoudsands of feathers were tickling at his skin.

Then the smell of soil reached his nose.

Kishou realized that he must be laying on a grass field. That explains the tickling feeling and the smell of soil.

Finally, he opened his eyes, above him was the crystal blue sky, with fluffy-looking white clouds, drifting lazily across the horizon. It seems that this is the afterlife.

There was a slight breeze, the wind blew his hair and some grass onto his face, Kishou intended to remove them, but when he lifted his arm up, he didn't felt the tight sleeve of the black battle suit clinging to his skin.

He didn't remember taking them off. Kishou raised his right arm up, the unfamiliar loose white sleeve slided down, revealing muscled arm and unblemished pale skin.

Kishou slowly sat up right and inspected his current garment. Strangely, although he did not remember changing his clothes, he somehow was wearing a flimsy white kimono instead of the black battle suit. The only thing keepblankly. thin white cloth at bay and not exposing his body for the world to see was just a slim sash, tied to a bow at his hip, also white.

The collar hung quite low, showing a large part of his toned chest. He felt a little bare, not used to exposing that much of skin, but Kishou would have to deal with it for now.

He wondered where to go, he was at a vast green field, it seemed to be a part of a forest, since there were thick trees surrounding the field, trapping the green field in the middle. Kishou can feel the forest around him, the sound of leaves rustling in the wind, birds singing and bees buzzing, all of them combined together into a melodic song of nature, so beautiful and pure, untainted by industrial pollutions and humans. He found himself enjoying it, this rare moment of serenity.

Perhaps he should find civilization, if there was any at all in the afterlife.

Kishou stood up and patted his kimono free of grasses, it was then that he realized, he could see clearly. He could see small bits of soil sticking to the grasses, some dew sliding down the leaf of a tree nearby, it stuck to the tip of the leaf stubbornly, but ultimately succumbing to gravity and fell into the green mass below.

He was going blind, how could he see such vivid details? Even with the aid of his glasses, he couldn't have -

Kishou hurriedly took off his glasses, as expected his vision blurred, but not to much, he could still make out shapes, sizes and colour. The improvent in his vision could be considered as a miracle, given his previous condition.

This was..…unexpected, but not unwelcomed. He could get used to actually remembering people's faces instead of their voices. The best part, he could read again.

He didn't know what the improvement in his vision meant, or how it happened, but he was grateful for it. No man wanted to live in darkness.

Putting his glasses back on, Kishou started to walk deeper into the forest, he didn't have a specific direction, just wandering around or walking straight ahead. While walking, Kishou let himself lost in thought, he wondered if Kaneki Ken had succeeded in escaping or not, he wondered if Take and the kids were safe.

He also felt guilty because he pushed his title as the One Eyed King to Kaneki Ken, Kishou forced the boy onto the throne that he never signed up for. Even though Kishou knew Kaneki Ken would make a bad king, the boy was weak in making decisions, especially under pressure, not to mention the boy was going to lead a rebellion to destroy the Washuu family and create a world where humans and ghouls could live together peacefully, whether he liked it or not. Being a king and leading a rebellion at the same time was never easy.

He was pulled out of his thought when he heard the sound of would being chopped, or at least it's what he believed it to be. Kishou walked to the direction of the sound.

He saw something that shocked him to the point of speechless.

Standing there, a few metres away from him, was a male ghoul, he could tell that the man was a ghoul because the man's back was facing him, his kagune was out, a greenish bikaku. The bikaku was chopping the woods into neat shapes, possibly for burning purposes, then it wrap around the piece wood and put them aside, into a pile of the same thing.

To see a ghoul here, using his kagune - the deadly predator organ, to do something so domestic...was quite the experience.

So Kishou had been right, ghouls do have souls, and their only difference from human was the kakuhou. They even go to the afterlife like humans.

He wondered what the investigators that were so devoted in proving ghouls were just mindless beats would think about this scene.

But now, he needed this man's help, Kishou was clueless about this new world, someone that had lived here for along time would be the perfect candidate to educate Kishou. Part of him was afraid that the man would recognize the CCG's reaper and refuse to help him, or worse, intend to kill him. Kishou was weaponless here, he could kill someone with a wooden stick, of course, but do have in mind that only quinques can break a ghoul's skin.

That created another question, could he even die here?

Kishou stopped right there before he got carried away again by the train of thought. He focused on getting the man's attention instead.

How to not be rude on first meeting? Simple, he would go with the most basic way to get people's attention.

"Cough, cough."

At the sound of Kishou's fake coughing, the man turned around so fast that Kishou was sure he got a whiplash.

Kakugans widened at the sight of Arima Kishou standing a short distance away, in all his glory, clad in nothing but basic soul clothes - a white kimono.

Unfortunately, Kishou could see the recognition in the ghoul's kakugans. That meant the ghoul knew who he is.

"A-A-Arima Kishou CCG no shinigami!"The ghoul shouted with evident fear and panic in his eyes before he sent his green bikaku towards Kishou with the intent to kill.

Eventhough Kishou was dead, his skills hasn't dulled in the slightest, he easily dodged the ghoul's attacks and promptly picked up a sturdy-looking wooden stick. Kishou didn't had any weapon, so this would have to do for now.

Kishou didn't want to kill this ghoul - this man, but it seems like some violence was needed to make him willing to talk and cooperate.

He suspects that lifestyle in the afterlife was peaceful and has no room for violence, because this man's movement was slow and sluggish like he hadn't practiced for years. With the man weakened and the disadvantage of narrow space - the surrounding trees made it hard to catch the target, Kishou had no trouble maneuvering himself out of the kagune's way and shorten the distance between him and the man.

Since the stick won't leave so much as a scratch on the ghoul's skin, Kishou decided to went with blunt force, he easily got behind the ghoul and slammed the wooden stick hard into the kakuhou area, it was the fastest way to take a ghoul out. To his surprise, the ghoul screamed in pain and the kagune dissipated, green mist lingering in the air before disappearing completely.

Discarding his surprise for a moment, Kishou immediately sat on the man's back, on one hand he held the wooden, stick pointed closely to the kakuhou area, the other hand Kishou used to restraint the ghoul"s arms.

The man's eyes were wide with so much emotions, pain, fear, anger and something that Kishou could not distinguish.

Finally, the ghoul found his voice and shouted,"You have killed me once, you vile monster! Even now in the afterlife you want to kill me again!?"

Kishou did not expect that, he himself was the one who sent this man here?

"I do not wish to kill you. I didn't want to do it back then, and I don't want to do it l now, either."

It was all Kishou could offer, he could not apologize, for what's done is done, and now they are here. Kishou watched blankly as the look of disbelief wash over the man's face, then his anger surfaced again.

"You kill us ghoul then say you didn't want to do it? You lying bastard, if you didn't want to kill ghouls then you wouldn't have applied for the damn job in the first place!"

The man shouted angrily at him and started to struggle against his grasp. Being a half-human, Kishou's strength was nearly that of a ghoul, so the man's struggle was quite useless.

"Do you believe it when I say I had no choice but to work in that field?"

"Then do you believe us when we said we didn't choose to be born as a ghoul!?"

"Being ghouls are not wrong. What's wrong is the world."

The man was so shocked at his words that he stopped struggling, and just stared at Kishou with disbelief and bewilderment in his eyes.

"I just wanted to ask you some questions."Kishou said, then he stood up, releasing the ghoul.

Kishou was betting on the man to not attack and willing to hear him speak, but Kishou still held the wooden stick close just in case, he didn't know why but it seems like this thing can hurt a ghoul. The afterlife has so much wonders and mysteries.

The ghoul sat up, he was shaking, kakugan still out and blaring. The man's shoulder was tense, but his body language suggested that he would not attack. That's a good start then.

"Let us get acquaintanced properly then, my name is Arima Kishou, nice to meet you."

"Ta-Tatsumi Takaoda."

The ghoul was still tense and cautious,Kishou sighed, of course the man was scared and wary of him. He can not blame the man, it wasn't easy to held a casual conversation with your killer, his appreciation for Kaneki Ken just went up another level, Kaneki Ken didn't just held a casual conversation with Kishou, but also considered Kishou as a father figure.

But now's not the time to reminisce, he needs to get on good terms with the man, it will make things easier for them in the long run. Kishou thinks that he has some explanations to do.

"Tatsumi-san, what happened in the past is in the past, now we are in the afterlife, I won't do any harm to you, I have no reason to do so anymore."

Tatsumi Takaoda couldn't find himself believing the reaper's words. He was still wary and scared of Arima Kishou. Even if he didn't remember how the reaper killed him, the man's deadly reputation was still stucked in his mind. It had been ingrained into every ghoul's conscious that if you met the shinigami of CCG, you won't live to tell the tale.

Eventhough Arima Kishou was dead, the man's still extremely dangerous and insanely strong. The proof is he had just dodged every attack and nearly killed Takaoda, with just a wooden stick. It's like Arima Kishou was a ghoul without kagune and kakugan.

Tatsumi Takaoda didn't know how accurate his thought was.

But the Arima Kishou was here, dead. That means that Arima Kishou wasn't so invincible now wasn't it? He could still have a chance at killing the shinigami, or die trying. He had heard that the man didn't even receive a small scratch all his career on the field. To defeat and mortally wound Arima Kishou to the point of death was unimaginable. He wondered what kind of monster that could defeat the shinigami and send him to the afterlife.

For now, he would cooperate and see what the shinigami is scheming, approaching a ghoul and asking some casual questions, unthinkable.

Takaoda tried to calm himself down, by trying to imagine the shinigami in front of him wearing pink bikinis. As ridiculous as the method sounded, it actually worked. He could feel the veins around his eyes disappearing.

"Why do you want to ask me - a ghoul of all people, you should have just killed me on sight?". Takaoda found himself asking before he could turn on his brain-to-mouth filter.

Oh fuck, did he really just reminded the shinigami that he - the ghoul - must be exterminated? Damn him and his mouth.

The shinigami just blinked at his question. Takaoda expected a stab to the eye to come after, but the shinigami just throw at him another question,"You are the first person I came accross on this realm, I assume this place was called Soul Society?"

"Yes..."

"Can you tell me all of your knowledge about this realm?"

Okay, Takaoda can answer that. He expected something along the lines of 'Are there more ghouls' or 'Where is the ghoul nest', but aparently the reaper is unpredictable.

Takaoda knew most of the things in Soul Society, well, aside from the shinigamis - real shinigamis, they were called the Gotei 13 or something. The whole talk about Soul Society would be long and draining, some place to sit down would be great, but he didn't knew if Arima Kishou would be willing to sit down and talk with a ghoul.

But Takaoda has his business to attend to, too. For example, these woods need to be brought back to the town, or his buyers would be pissed. In the 61st district, wood was considered luxurious, and owning an axe - a weapon, was a crime to the Soul Society, so no one took to selling woods. Not like the children and the elders in the 61st district had the strength to chop woods anyway.

Takaoda had took advantage of this, he used his kagune - which was technically his organ, to chop trees, then sell the woods to richer districts, or just sell them within the 61st district with high prices, other ghouls also used this method to earn money. Because of that, most ghouls here can afford a place to live, they have money to spare.

"Um..., the whole explaining about Soul Society is quite long, but I have important things that's needed to be done right now. Would you mind waiting for me?".Takaoda asked Arima Kishou, feeling extremely awkward. It's not everyday that you ask your killer to wait for you.

"I don't mind, may I ask what did you need to do?"

"Erm...I need to bring these woods back to the town and sell them, I don't want to keep my buyers waiting."

Kishou was surpised. The ghoul had a job? Oh well, anything can happen in this world. He shouldn't keep a man from doing his job then, if Kishou had to wait to get what he wanted, Kishou will wait.

"Okay, I shall help you carry the woods than, there were too many for one person to carry."

The ghoul - no, Tatsumi Takaoda seemed taken back, but he nodded anyway. He still looked tense and awkward, but that was better than him trying to kill Kishou.

Tatsumi went to get some ropes that he left behind a tree and started to tie the woods together, Kishou stepped forward and followed Tatsumi's example. The man flinched at first when Kishou approached him, but relaxed when he saw that Kishou was helping him

They carried the woods back to the town in silence. Tatsumi seemed to be on high alert, as if he expected Kishou to take a piece of wood and stab him right there. Of course Kishou wouldn't do that, but he wasn't about to tell the man to relax, that would create the opposite effect. So Kishou opted to making small talks to get the man comfortable with him.

"Can I ask some details about this Soul Society?"

Tatsumi jumped at Kishou's voice, not expecting the reaper to start a conversation, but he replied fast enough to not be rude.

"Well, Soul Society is where souls live. There is the capital - Seireitei, and Rukongai. Rukongai was seperated into many districts, we are at the 61st district right now."

Kishou was silent for a bit, deciding his next question. He didn't know if he should ask this or not.

Well, to hell with that.

"Do you, perhaps, know of a kind called shinigami?"

Tatsumi looked at him strangely,"Well, yes, the shinigamis live in the capital Seireitei, you just got here, how did you know about them?"

Kishou answered truthfully,"I have encountered one of their kind, not long after I died, they sent me here."

Again, Tatsumi looked at him as if Kishou was an alien,"You remember your past life, too?"

"Yes? Was something wrong?"

Takaoda gaped at Arima Kishou, this man also remembered his past life! So that's why he hit him on the kakuhou, that's why he knew that Takaoda was a ghoul! Takaoda had been to busy being angry to notice that Arima Kishou didn't act like a person with no memories.

Takaoda is ghoul, and for some unknown reason, he remembered his past life perfectly, others ghouls that he had encountered also know who they are and what they have have done when they were alive. Maybe it's because of the difference in RC cells?

"Human souls weren't suppose to have their memories in tact after they were sent to Soul Society!"

"But you seem to have your memories?"The reaper asked him back.

"For some unknown reasons, ghouls can remember their past life.…."

The reaper was silent after that, he seemed to be deep in thought. Takaoda himself was also lost in his own thought. He had only found few people that could remember their past life, and all of them were ghouls. But Arima Kishou was human, how could he remember?

They didn't talk again on their way back. When they were near civilization, Kishou took notice of everything. It was clear that the 61st district was a poor district, children and elderly sit on the ground, scattered all around, some of them huddled together. Their clothes were dirty stained with dirt, mud and various substance, some didn't even had clothes to wear.

Compared to Tastumi's patterned kimono, their clothes looked like beggars's. And Tatsumi's kimono wasn't that nice, it was just a dull brown kimono with checkered patterns, made from rough fabrics, it would have been considered as rags in the living world.

But it seems that having something to wear was already a luxury in this world, because the people were looking at them with hungry and envious eyes.

"Tatsumi-san."

"Yes…?"

"Is poverty a common issue in Soul Society?"

"Well, it is in Rukongai, the Seireitei is practically overflowing with riches. In Rukongai, from the 50th district onward, the life standard decline drastically."

"How many districts are there?"

"About three hundred or so, I don't know the specific number..."

From what Kishou had observed so far, life here resembled feudal Japan, with traditional Japanese house, and kimonos or w qu. hat resembled kimonos being the main style of clothing. It made sense, since it is unlikely that souls can build modern towers and infrastructures out of scratch. The population was made up of mostly elderly and children, there weren't much people in labour age, it is only natural that poverty plagued the districts of Rukongai.

Seeing a great amount of elderly on the streets made Kishou question if souls can die of old age here, and where the souls would go afterwards, well, only one way to find out.

"Tatsumi-san, can souls here die?"

Having heard his question, Tatsumi stopped walking. He looked like he was thinking over his answer. Finally, after a moment of silence, he spoke up,"Yes, souls can die here, when they die they will be reincarnated into the world of living. Time flows slower in Soul Society, so people's life span is longer."

Kishou nodded to show that he understood. Ah, so he has a longer life span here. It's not a bad thing, Kishou could learn to enjoy it, his previous life had been too short. He was only quickening his death by committing suicide, Kishou wouldn't have lived past thirty five anyway.

"We better get going, my client is a man from a rich district, can't risk making him mad."

Tatsumi said casually. The man was finally getting comfortable around Kishou. That's great, Kishou could use some company in this new world.

Tatsumi led the way, Kishou followed him, making sure to not fall behind because Tatsumi was walking quite fast, borderline running. This client of him must be quite important.

A few minutes later, they reached the place where Tatsumi was supposed to meet his client. The man was already standing at the meeting spot, discomfort and impatience visible on his face. Kishou was sure that the man felt uncomfortable because he was standing in a poor district, man like him seemed to be the type to enjoy picking on the weak and dump his crimes on other people's head.

His clothes were significantly different from Tatsumi and the people of the 61st district. The man was wearing a yellow kimono, clearly made from expensive fabrics, gold rings adorned his fingers, he ooozed off money and wealth.

At the sight of that man, Tatsumi immediately put on a cheery and ass-kissing facade, as if he was really happy to see the man.

"Good afternoon, Mr.Kazuki, I'm honored to be graced by your presence."

Tatsumi said with a bow. Kishou could see the ghoul easily tricking and manipulating the rich man with his humble attitude and flattering words. Ghouls were talented actors, indeed.

"Hmph, you are late again, street rat, but I shall forgive you this time, out of the benevolence of my heart."

The man's voice was deep and rugged, sounded more like a beastly grumble than a human voice, his teeth were a sick shade of yellow, like they hadn't been cleaned for a long time, a clear contrast with his expensive appearance.

"Thank you for your kindness, I have met an old friend on the way here, I lost track of time and was carried away by our conversation, he helped me carry the woods here."Tatsumi gestured to Kishou to emphasis his point.

Kishou took that as his cue and bowed as deep as Tatsumi did before, that satisfied the man's ego no doubt. Tatsumi looked quite shocked at Kishou's action, clearly not expecting him to play along, much less perform a bow.

In Kishou's book, a good soldier must adjust to his surrounding and situation quickly, therefore reaching accurate conclusions and action. A great man must act according to the situation. And took to drastic measures if needed be.

Kishou was no amateur at acting, if anything, he was a master at it. Playing the role of a lesser servant wasn't even worth a challenge to him. Kishou remained in his bowing position, not flinching one bit when the rich man scrutinized him from head to toe.

"Let's get on to business then, Mr.Kazuki."Tatsumi called to get the rich man's attention, steering it away from Kishou. Though it was unneeded, Kishou appreciates the man's effort in helping him by drawing the rich man's attention away.

Tatsumi started to put the tied sacks of wood onto a wooden cart that stood nearby, Kishou assisted him. When they had put all the woods onto the cart, the rich man called his servant, who had appeared out of nowhere, to hand Tatsumi a small cloth bag, money was likely its contents.

After the man left, Tatsumi dropped his smiling facade and went back to his poker face. He turned to Kishou and said,"Please follow me, I will lead you to my home, you can ask me any question there."

Kishou nodded without a word. With Tatsumi leading, they quickly reached the ghoul's home, it was a modest feudal Japanese house. With all the paper sliding doors and wooden floor, it looked old, but sturdy enough that it would not crash when a storm swept by.

Tatsumi slided the door open and stepped inside first, he didn't wear shoes so he did not need to stop at the door to take it off. Kishou also didn't had shoes, he was barefoot the entire time, but he only noticed the absence of shoes once he attempted to take them off. Kishou's hand was met with the bare skin of his foot instead of hard leather.

He had walked barefoot the entire time he was in Soul Society and he didn't notice that. Sometimes he was so airheaded.

He invited himself in, the isnide of the house was bland just like he expected, there were old creaky stairs at the back of the room. The room was sparsed and looked like a combination of living room, dining room and bedroom. There were hardly any furniture, a traditional heater/ fire place and also the place to cook was at the center of the small room, near it was a low dining table, and in the corner was a folded futon, it looked terrible and tattered but could still be used.

A medium sized trunk at the right corner of the room was perhaps the most valuable-looking item in this whole house. Kishou guessed it might be where Tatsumi kept his clothes and other belongings.

The owner of the house himself was nowhere to be found. Kishou would have to wait then, he walked to the dining table and sat down. The floor was absolutely cold, like he was sitting on ice instead of wood. The coldness crept into Kishou's clothes, he couldn't help but shiver a bit.

A few moments later, Tatsumi went downstairs, in his hands were some wood. The ghoul quickly stepped to the fire place and started up a small fire. After the fire was on, burning and roaring, the temperature of the room changed and Kishou did not feel like he was sitting on an ice lake anymore. Tastumi sat down on the other side of the table, his face blank, completely void of emotion.

"Ask away."He said with a monotone voice.

Hm, Tatsumi's cold attitude suggested that something was wrong. And Kishou seemed to be the cause of is. This would not do, Kishou did not need an enemy in a new world, this ought to be fixed.

"Tatsumi-san, are you, perhaps, still scared of me?".Kishou asked.

Tatsumi furrowed his brows,"No I'm not, we're all dead. What's there to be afraid of?"

"Then is there a reason why you are acting so cold toward me?"

"Do you expect someone to act all cozy and friendly with their killer?". Tatsumi snapped back with a bitter sneer on his face.

Kishou sighed, the man had a point. He could not kill someone then ask them for help and expect them to have a good attitude with him.

(Kaneki Ken is a different story don't comment)

"Well, I wouldn't blame you if you hate me. You had a valid reason to do so. I will ask some questions now."

Tatsumi's eyes widened at his words, but the man went back to his poker face just a second after.

"Get this thing done with."Again with the bitter tone.

"Can you tell me about souls?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

Tatsumi sighed. He suddenly looked tired, but he started again,"Look, the whole talk about souls is very long, you better listen carefully. I won't repeat it the second time."

Kishou nodded. Tatsumi was being a little rude, but Kishou couldn't blame the man now could he? Kishou was the reason the man was here in the first place.

"When human souls were sent to Soul Society, they will remember nothing about their past life but their own name. If souls die here, they will be reincarnated into the world of living, which is - obviously, for humans. However, every souls in Soul Society is not the same, some had enormous amount of reiatsu, some had none at all. Reiatsu is your spiritual energy, you just need to know it's a type of energy in your body, people with high reiatsu can become shinigamis. Another thing, souls don't get hungry here, but they will if they have high reiatsu."

"What about ghouls then? Do you get hungry?"

Tatsumi looked uncomfortable at his question. Kishou was about to apologize when the man spoke up,"Yes, I do get hungry, but not so much anymore, I only have to eat twice a year, I know a few ghouls that didn't even need to eat for years."

Kishou just blinked at the information. It was strange, but a positive strange, ghouls don't need to hunt that frequent anymore. But he would have to comeback to this change in the future, it was kind of abnormal for ghouls to survive years without meat.

"Well, what about the shinigamis? I'm quite curious about them."

"Shinigamis live in the capital of Soul Society - Seireitei. Their job is to kill hollows and send souls to the afterlife."

That's a quite small amount of information. Maybe Tatsumi didn't want to tell him more?

"Do you know anything else?"

"No, how could I - a lowly street rat that had never wandered near the 50th district, can know anything else about shinigamis? If you were so curious about them, become one yourself."

The man was right. Kishou should go and find out on his own if he wanted information about the shinigamis.

"Do you have anything left to ask? If that's all, please get out of my house."

That was quite harsh, but Kishou did expect this. But before leaving, he wanted to tell the man something.

"No, actually, I want to repay you for answering all the questions by giving back a secret of mine."

The ghoul raised an eyebrow, clearly not interested about Arima Kishou's secret,"If that secret of yours is 1001 ways to kill your enemy with a sword than I'm not interested."

Kishou shook his head. It's true that he knew 1001 ways to kill your enemy with a sword, but he doesn't plan on telling anybody about that. He was going to expose the Washuu family, he didn't know if it was a good choice to do so.

But before Kishou could reconsider his choices, the words were already out of his mouth.

After Kishou was done, Tatsumi just stared at him blankly.

"Are you bullshiting me?"

Kishou gave him back a blank stare.

"Did you just tell me, that ghouls had to live on the streets, run and fight for their lives, and all that suffering, for decades, thanks to their own fucking kind? Just because some damn ghoul family wanted to play god?"

Tatsumi was met with silence.

"And fucking mass-breeding half-ghouls? Are you fucking kidding me!?"Tatsumi screamed.

Again, silence.

Kishou expected the man's reaction, it was not everyday that you get to be told that all the suffering you have endured your entire life was caused by your own kind.

"That's all, I will be leaving now."

Kishou announced as he stood up, when he reached the entrance, Tatsumi still did not react, he must have resulted to silent shock instead.

Sliding the door close behind him, Kishou stepped outside with bare feet.

"It was nice meeting you, Tatsumi-san."


	3. Chapter 2(part 1)

It has been a year since Kishou arrived in Soul Society.

The first month in Soul Society was usually rough to many people, but it was nothing to a veteran warrior like Kishou. He spent majority of his time wandering in the forest or observing the local occupants, sometimes doing random jobs for money and food. Kishou discovered that he still feel hungry everyday, which he had learned, meant that he has reiki. Hunger is not a thing that can bother Kishou, both when he was alive and now, but he decided to eat anyway because there is no reason to starve himself, despite the fact that he can't die of hunger in this world.

Kishou had no house, nor enough money to buy one so he stayed in the woods. The forest and the tree branches Kishou used as his bed was far from warm, it was cold with just a filmsy, paper-thin yukata as clothes, but Kishou had no other options. As soon as he had enough money, Kishou traveled to a richer district and bought a cheap yukata for himself.

With his sight back, Kishou could enjoy reading once more. There were no books in the 61st district, but he got to read some bits and pieces in the rare occasions when he traveled to richer districts.

Even though it not what Kishou deemed to be ideal, life in Soul Society was definitely better than a merciless killing machine's life.

The second month, Tatsumi Takaoda found Kishou in the woods. The man had offered Kishou a place to stay, a small, old, but functional house next to his home, the former owner had passed away the previous week, leaving the house unattended. Apparently Tatsumi chose to believe Kishou's story and decided to help Kishou out.

None said anything, but they silently agreed that having someone who is connected to their past life, someone who understood the conflicts of ghoul and human, present, is pleasant. Something akin to friendship blossomed between them.

The third month, Kishou joined Tatsumi Takaoda in chopping woods and selling them to the richer districts. With the added man power, they quickly improved their financial situations. Kishou bought a few yukata for himself as well as food, hunger gradually became a stranger for Kishou.

They split the money 50-50, but Tatsumi Takaoda insists that Kishou take some more since Tatsumi rarely ate, and through his years in Soul Society Tatsumi already got most of the necessities, he only needed to save enough money to relocate to a richer district.

Sometimes Kishou asked Tatsumi Takaoda if he felt uncomfortable near Kishou, Kishou was the one who killed him, after all. But Tatsumi just shrugged, he said he didn't even remember who killed him in the first place, it's been years and his memories have become unclear. Since he knew the truth, Tatsumi Takaoda is not afraid of Kishou.

The fourth month, Tatsumi Takaoda introduced Kishou to some of his ghoul friends. As expected, Kishou didn't receive a warm welcome, some ghouls even attacked him out right, some chose to ambush him when his back was turned. Tatsumi Takaoda eventually got tired of being ambushed on his trips to collect and deliver chopped woods with Kishou and argued with the ghouls. Kishou offered to go alone since the assaults are bothering Tatsumi Takaoda too much, but Takaoda said bullshit and accompanied Kishou as usual.

For the next few months, there were no attacks, some ghouls did approach Kishou, but it was to make peace. Kishou was an incredibly intelligent individual, it was not hard to put two and two together. Tatsumi Takaoda had told his ghoul friends the truth of CCG and the Washuus, and it took a few months for the ghouls to be convinced.

Eventually, the ghoul community in Soul Society knew about it. There was an uproar, and many conflicting opinions, but after a while they quiteted down, each drew their own conclusions. Half of the community chose to believe Kishou's story, since he is now 'friends' with a ghoul, and he had yet to harm any of them. The other half was wary of him, but they did not attack or disturb him in any way.

None of them gave Kishou friendly expressions though, it was to be expected. Kishou's reputation in his former life was too notorious.

Kishou's eighth month in Soul Society was a monumental one, because he has reached a conclusion on what to do in his after life.

One day, Tatsumi asked Kishou a question that threw the indifferent White Reaper into a life crisis(well, after life crisis).

"What do you wanna do here?"

It was an unexpected question.

Tatsumi did not look at him, the ghoul was lying comfortably on the floor, chewing on a strip of grass casually with no expression on his face, as if the man who threw a bomb in Kishou's face was not him.

Kishou put down the book he was reading and lowered his eyes thoughtfully.

After a long moment of silence, seeing that Kishou has not answered, Tatsumi felt a little flustered, he hastily sit up right and said in an embarassed tone:

"Err...I mean, do you really want to sell woods with me for the rest of your stay here? It's really boring..."

Kishou still didn't react, he seemed to be immersed in his own world. The light from the window gently illuminated his snow white hair, giving it a magnificent glow, he was all chiseled features and elegant aura, as symmetrical as Greek god carvings. The sunlight kissed his silver lashes gently, casting shadows over pale cheekbones.

Tatsumi spits out blood quietly in his mind, they all have ghoul blood, why did the appearance value differ so much!? Arima Kishou, you might as well become a model in your afterlife!

Of course, Tatsumi is a very smart man, he did not said that out loud. If he did...he dared not to imagine that scenario…

Still, his traitorous mind couldn't help but conjure up an image of Arima Kishou beating him to dead with a wooden stick.

Tatsumi shivered, he should stop such thoughts right now.

"Bookstore..."

The unexpected whisper of Arima Kishou broke Tatsumi out of his thought, he absent-mindedly turned his head to the White Reaper's direction, "Hm?"

"Opening a bookstore, I believe that is what I want to do."

Kishou didn't realized it, until this moment. He was lost all this time, both when he was alive and both when he was death. With no responsiblities, no obligations, no plans to make and no heir to raise, he have been wandering around aimlessly in his afterlife.

He wanted to start his own life but he was lost aling the way, and right now is a good moment to get back on track.

Looking down at the book in his hand, he absent-mindedly evaluated it; fairly new, in good condition, decent plot, writting is unique but there should be rooms for some improvement. This book was bought in one of the richer districts, unsuprisingly, there were no bookstores in the poor districts.

Reading books was one of his rare hobby when he was alive, and that fact did not change even if he is in the afterlife now.

So why not start his new life with books?

Tatsumi blinked at him.

He did not expect that. Of all the things one could do in their afterlife, Arima Kishou wanted to open a bookstore? The White Reaper wanted to open a bookstore!?

If Arima Kishou wanted to open a branch of CCG in Soul Society, Tatsumi wouldn't even be suprised. But, a bookstore?

Oh well, Tatsumi has long accepted that Arima Kishou was unpredictable.

No longer thinking of Kishou's goal, Tatsumi stood up and brushed imaginary dust off his yukata and walked outside, lunch break is over and it is about time to deliver woods to a client.

Before he stepped outside, Tatsumi halted for a moment and wondered if he should tell Arima Kishou that with the man's current income, it would be ten lives until he has enough money to open a bookstore.

He probably should.

"Well, since I see that you are so determined, I might as well tell you this: with your current income it would be ten lives until you are able to open your bookstore. If you were a shinigami, that might be possible, but you are not, so...Bye."

Then he promptly shut the door and flee with all of his ghoulish might, who knew if Arima Kishou had a wooden stick nearby?

Kishou stopped reading, there was a thoughtful look in his eyes.

Shinigami, hm?


	4. Chapter 2(part 2)

He's fucking out of his mind.

That's what Tatsumi Takaoda thought when Arima Kishou said that he wanted to be a shinigami.

Well, he had no one to blame but himself. Tatsumi Takaoda was the one who planted that idea in Arima Kishou's head in the first place. But damn he didn't expect that Arima Kishou would take his words seriously.

And what's more surprising? Arima Kishou actually got accepted at the Shinō Academy!

With a strange expression on his face, Tatsumi Takaoda speechlessly stood aside and watched Arima Kishou gather his things for the Academy.

Arima Kishou would be moving into the Academy's dormitory soon, so for a period of time they would be unable to see each other. In his arms are some clothes and a book — all of his things, the Academy would provide course books and other things, Arima Kishou didn't had much anyway.

"See you later, Tatsumi."

With a nod toward Tatsumi Takaoda, Arima Kishou set on his way to Seireitei.

Tatsumi Takaoda watched Arima Kishou's back became smaller and smaller until it disappeared from his sight. He sighed a little, feeling a little sympathy for the newbies of Shinō Academy, Arima Kishou doesn't know what is called 'holding back', hope they will survive.

He turned and walked toward the woods, Tatsumi Takaoda still had a job to do.

ooo0ooo

Unsuprisingly, Arima Kishou became a prodigy in the Shinō Academy, far exceeding his peers in every aspect.

To be frank, he aces every subject, and Every. Single. Thing. that was taught at the Academy.

All of the teachers agreed that Arima Kishou was unaturally talented, and were discussing a possible early graduation.

He wipes the floors with his partner in every single spar, he aces all of the written tests with straight A's, his reiatsu is enormous, and he performs high-level kido without uttering a word from his mouth.

The principal had been suspicious that Arima Kishou was a veteran shinigami on an undercover mission, and said mission is evaluating the Academy's quality.

But he wasn't, he asked the Head-Captain, and checked for unknown but powerful shinigami clans, and Arima Kishou fit in none.

That man would easily become one of the most talented shinigamis of all times once he graduate.

Such unatural power...

The principal looked outside of the window, focusing on a white figure seated serenely under the shades of a tree in the beautiful Academy grounds.

The weather today was perfect, the sky was a clear, crystal-blue color, the sun kisses those who thrive under her wings with gentle, soft rays of sunlight, bathing the whole green courtyard in an etheral golden glow. Birds chirped and bees buzzed, contributing in making this day more wonderful. In the middle of that beautiful picture, was an equally beautiful figure, relaxing under the trees, he was all light palette; hair as pale as the moon, sharp silver eyes hidden behind square-rimmed glasses, white male uniform hugged his torso snugly, unable to hide the strong muscles underneath.

On his hand was a book, he was reading it attentively, occasionally turning the pages with strong, well-proportioned fingers. He exudes calmness and politeness, he looked like a man who prefers wisdom over force, a pen over a sword.

The principal could only sigh, appearances are so deceiving. On first sight, people often thought that Arima Kishou should be sitting in a desk doing paperworks with his polite manners and nerdy appearance. But they were wrong, that man was a field soldier through and through.

The principal let his mind wanders, and because of that it is only a few minutes later that the principal noticed that he was pierced by a stare.

He found Arima Kishou's sharp silver eyes staring at him questioningly, the principal — who was not suprised that he was caught peeking, smiled in greetings, then promtly shut the window and returned to his seat.

His eyes strayed to the report which was strewn across his work table, he haven't read that one yet, and he really hoped it was not what he thought it was.

But the gods didn't listen to his prayers, his eyes couldn't control themselves, and yes, the content was what he dreaded. It was the resignation form of the newly-appointed hand to hand combat instructor.

Arima Kishou has wiped the floor with that new instructor, there is no doubt.

Feeling a headache coming up, the principal sighed out loud.

Perhaps an early graduation is in order.

He wanted that menace out of his sight and his school as fast as possible!

ooo0ooo

Since applying for the Academy, Arima Kishou rarely had the chance to walk out of Seireitei, let alone vist Tatsumi Takaoda in the 61st district.

But, he is Arima Kishou, and he has his ways.

"Sooo, they're letting you graduate early?" Tatsumi Takaoda asked casually, raising a brow at the news that he has just received.

"Yes."Arima Kishou answered, his glasses glinting under the sunlight.

Tatsumi Takaoda made a face, then dryly comment:"I should probably feel surprised, but I'm not. Congrats, anyway."

"Thank you." Arima Kishou nodded.

"By the way, how many instructors resigned because of you? I was keeping count, but I have forgotten the specific number. Twenty? — Wait no I think it's thirty-four —"

"Fifty-four." Arima Kishou corrected with a straight face.

Tatsumi Takaoda promptly fell down to the ground, and rolled around with laughter.

The stomach pain that came with it was so severe that he was unable to stand straight all day.

ooo0ooo

'I find the book that you are reading particularly boring.'

Arima Kishou calmly turned another page of his book, not feeling the least suprise at the foreign voice that had just suddenly appeared inside his head.

'This is the course book.'Arima Kishou replied.

'Are you not curious of what am I?'The voice seemed offended at the fact that Arima Kishou was not creeped out by its sudden appearance.

'No.'Arima Kishou couldn't be unaware of his own Zanpakuto, could he?

'Very well then, I suppose an introduction is not required.'

Arima Kishou turned another page of his book, thoroughly uninterested.

The voice quietly waited for Arima Kishou's answer, but it never came. The silence stretched, until a few minutes later, it finally gave up waiting, and said:

'I await the day you find out my name.'

And with that last sentence, the voice disappeared, returning the serene silence that Arima Kishou needed very much.

He was curious of what his soul's reflection could do, but he was not in a hurry.

Besides, he finds this course book particularly interesting.

ooo0ooo

Aim. Chop. Organize. Repeat.

As Tatsumi Takaoda worked, his mind soared to sky and his body went on autopilot, cutting the woods neatly and organized them into stacks. He was only partly aware of what he was doing, he always enter a detached stage when he works.

And that was why he did not notice that someone was staring at him intently from behind.

Kazuki Nobu watched wide-eyed at the unrealistic scene before him. His wood provider — a lowly street rat from the 61st district, was cutting the trees with something inhuman thatprotruded from his lower back!

'The thing' was greenish, scaly and shaped like a tail, its veins were pulsing and it lookedalive! It looked weird, but it was sharp enough that it could cut trees, and that was definitely no shinigami Zanpakuto.

But Tatsumi Takaoda wasn't a hollow either. There was no explaination for that monstrous thing on his lower back!

What — What in the god's name is that!!??

Kazuki Nobu supressed a shudder, he didn't know if he had stumbled on something dangerous or not.

Tatsumi Takaoda suddenly turned around, that made Kazuki Nobu jumped slightly, the street rat hadn't noticed him yet, but there was something that unsettled him even more than be caught snooping.

It was the eyes. Red and black and burning as if it came from hell, the veins surrounding the eyes looks cracked and bloody, and the inhuman air it gave off was just too much to not turn the alarm bells inside Kazuki Nobu on.

He swallowed, and promptly fled as silently as possible.

ooo0ooo

Kazuki Nobu is a man with straight priorities, and he knows very well about what he should do, and what he shouldn't.

That is why he didn't report Tatsumi Takaoda's inhumanity to Seireitei, he needed woods with a cheap price, and that's exactly what Tatsumi Takaoda offers.

A man couldn't be rich if he didn't have something up his sleeves.

Besides, he wants to find out more about Tatsumi Takaoda's secret.

He would love to know what species that man is.

ooo0ooo

And luck was on Kazuki Nobu's side it seems.

Or, the luck that could get him killed.

'Shit' was all Kazuki Nobu could say at the moment. He was thoroughly damned.

Curiosity killed the cat, that saying would never be wrong. And Kazuki finds himself to be in a cat's position at the moment.

His own curiosity could lead to his death, if he make one wrong step at this very moment.

He was sweating buckets, the expensive kimono and the tree he was leaning on were damp with his body fluids. The only sound that he could hear was his own heartbeat, beating like thunder, and loud chewing sounds.

The strange chewing and biting sounds were especially highlighted by the quite forest and the suffocating darkness of the night.

He didn't dare to look, to imagine what had caused those sounds. But he unfortunately, he knew very well what had made those sounds, and he hated the fact that he did.

Several metres away from the tree used at his cover, a man was hunched over something on the forest ground, his hands moved fast, constantly putting 'food' in his mouth.

The image is creepy, but it wouldn't be that special, if that 'something' laying on the ground wasn't a corpse.

It was safe to say, Kazuki Nobu was lucky to have stumbled upon two ghouls in the same day, and lived to tell the tale.


End file.
